Forum:2019-01-28 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- So, are we seeing the right hands of the thing in her hand, or are we seeing the thing at the right end of the shelf? ➤ Second question: Was that stake thrown by (a) Tarvek, (b) Violetta, © Higgs, or (d) someone else? (Who?) ➤ : Sneaky death from above? I'm going with (b) Violetta who is wondering what took everyone so long. That having been said, stakes really aren't her weapon of choice. Maybe she used all of her cool smoke knight stuff on Lady S. 9thGeneral (talk) 23:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) A little sad that the Jägers aren't acquitting themselves better. I'm accustomed to think of them as unbeatable, and these lobster things don't look more dangerous than the usual run of monsters. Where's Dimo when you need him? ➤ As usual with fictional thrillers, it's hard to be quite as scared as we're meant to be, because we know that Agatha isn't going to die. Maxim, maybe. (Maybe that's why his artwork has gotten worse lately? They're trying to give us more distance from him, so we won't be devastated when the lobster things boil him alive and eat him? Jk.) ➤ What I really want to do is speculate more on how this Klaus and Trelawney thing is going to play out. Compared to that, this is mere shoot-'em-up. Although I guess we should be asking whether these lobster things are just denizens of the depths, sorta like those strange people that Jim is prince of, or a weapon of the gray cloaks? Bkharvey (talk) 05:57, January 28, 2019 (UTC) : They look a lot like giant earwhigs not lobsters regardless of the color BoyfootBear (talk) 15:45, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :I really, really hope we get a little info about what Klaus knows about the mirrors before Gil kicks back in, but I'm not counting on it. PhoenixTalion (talk) 19:35, January 29, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Do the lobster things emit light, like fireflies? Else it doesn't make sense that the air and walls turn red when they appear. Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :A character like Dimo would only be done justice in a death scene by going down fighting and taking a host of foes with him, making a difference in the process. Dying here would be a waste of a character; he's too prominent. Lars went down in a pivotal moment, for example. My money on the spear-thrower in the ceiling is on Violetta, as Tarvek and Higgs are in pursuit of the goggles guy and we saw no body of hers in the room where Steelgarter claims to have killed her. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) ::The stake is, I think, a sign that Violetta lives. And Dimo, valiant as he is, could also be done in, on camera, by poison. Playing against type, so to speak.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:34, January 28, 2019 (UTC) : The red lighting appears to be from underneath, look at the noses in the last three panels. Volcanic Fire Ants emerging from their lava larvae? A three on the Snagapple scale unless they swarm. 9thGeneral (talk) 23:01, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Another possibility of the mysterious savior: What's Jenka been up to lately? She was part of the entourage that left Paris... --MadCat221 (talk) 14:45, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Was she? She was part of the ensemble pic page at the end of the Paris arc, but she wasn't with them when they got off the airship. I'd assumed she'd stayed back in Paris wearing her Lady Ambassador hat where she can't answer my burning questions about what was up with Euphrosynia, but then again, we hadn't seen the Beast and Castlebot until they found them in the lab. PhoenixTalion (talk) 19:35, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Well, it's almost time for the next installment, so nobody will ever read this, but it occurs to me that Agatha, too, is being pretty wimpy here. "They're pulling me down!" This is not the Agatha who stood up to killing machines five times her size while repairing the castle. Also, about characters who might die, I have to say that I still cry every time I read the page in which Maxim delivers Lars's body to the Circus. Bkharvey (talk) 04:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC) : Never read it? You underestimate us. Argadi (talk) 10:30, January 30, 2019 (UTC) : Concur about the underestimation and yes, that bit with Maxim and Lars was hard on the feels. 9thGeneral (talk) 21:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC) THEM! Giant Ants. I know what Phil's favorite Giant Radioactive Monster Movie (1950s era) must be. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 20:05, January 29, 2019 (UTC)